Caiterina Stonewall
WIP =Description= ----Standing just over five feet tall, this petite young woman looks to have only just stepped out of her childhood years. She has a thin, oval face splashed with freckles and large hazel eyes framed by sunset-colored tresses. Her mane is a huge mass of curls stuck with decorative beads and feathers, barely tamed by any helm or tie. She frequently bats curlicues of hair out of her eyes but otherwise lets the tangles go where they may. Her build, while small, is lithe and toned from her years as a practice scout and pathfinder. She lacks certain trademark curves in her silhouette, making her look all the more younger. =History= ---- In the year 17 LC, Caiterina was born to a human woman named Brigid O'Creagh in the woods of Elwynn Forest. Shortly after giving birth, Brigid passed away, leaving no mention of the father's identity. Despite his reservations, Brigid's brother, Bradon, took the child away with him to raise in the woods, where he lived as a recluse and hermit. Youth Caiterina had an ascetic upbringing, though her childhood was not without warmth. Her uncle, often dour and standoffish, still cared for the girl in his own way and endeavored to teach her all that he knew about the woods, hunting, and survival. As the years passed, Bradon was pleased to find that the girl eagerly took to his lessons and quickly excelled in them. Caiterina continued to grow in what her uncle considered "idyllic circumstances," away from war, prejudice, and corrupt society. In doing so, she entered adulthood The First Regiment In the winter of 36 LC, Bradon passed away from complications with pneumonia, leaving Caiterina alone and without recourse. For several months, she tried to eek out a living on her own but found that she was ill-equipped and under-resourced. Caiterina quickly recognized that she would need to secure a more reliable means of income if she were to survive. She eventually happened upon one of the many recruitment posters of the Stormwind Army while in the city and decided that enlistment was her best - if not only - option. She filled out an application and was accepted as a recruit into the First Regiment. =Personality= ---- Caiterina is first and foremost a bundle of energy and enthusiasm. She can often be seen zipping from place-to-place, preferring to run rather than walk, bounce rather than stand still. Left to her own devices, she will chat up a storm and bombard people with questions, observations, and unsolicited compliments. She does have the capability to slow down - but only when asked to or sufficiently tired out. Because of her secluded upbringing, Caiterina is largely self-taught in her education. She has a fundamental appreciation for knowledge and fuels a constant need to learn through books. Her interests shift quickly, and so her arsenal of information is eclectic at best. However, what she does learn she retains in great detail and will sporadically lecture on relevant topics once they make it into a conversation. Despite her readings, Caiterina is still very innocent to the ways of the world - a direct consequence of her uncle's reclusive upbringing. She has a hard time understanding certain nuances and concepts, those that were never taught to her are often misunderstood. Sarcasm and deceit are nearly impossible for her to grasp, and she takes what is said to her at face-value. At her crux, Caiterina is a kind, naive, and trusting soul who strives to do what's right. Caiterina is not without her dangerous side, however. She is capable of stalking a quarry for weeks through wooded terrain, ready to strike from the shadows, and is exceptionally skilled in the use of a bow. Her size and light-footed nature allows her to maneuver quickly and quietly, and she's terrorized many a bounty through the woods that she calls home. On the battlefield, her aim is deadly and efficient; she shoots to kill and rarely allows a designated mark the chance to retreat. Quirks, Idiosyncrasies, and Trivia * Favorite foods include fruit cobblers, ice cream, and jerky. * Loves to play her fipple flute and carries it on her person at all times. She tends to favor solitude when playing and does so as a means of personal escape. * Loves wildflowers. She tends to collect them for various projects, such as pressing and drying them in books. As such, she generally has several samples of flora on her at any given time. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Hunters